As polymer compounds used for production of organic electroluminescence devices (hereunder referred to as “light emitting devices”) there are known, for example, polymer compounds comprising a repeating unit derived from an arylamine (Patent Literature 1), polymer compounds comprising a repeating unit derived from fluorene having a benzocyclobutane structure (Patent Literature 2), and polymer compounds comprising as a repeating unit a phenylene group with a substituent at a specific site (Patent Literature 3).